blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliber
Caliber is a character going to appear in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence. Information Material Collection Information *'Hobbies:' resting *'Values:' Family *'Likes:' Tea, Peace *'Dislikes:' Unexpected chores, Cold Weather **''Iconoclast Saga'' *'Hobbies:' training,resting *'Values:' Family *'Likes:' peace,tea *'Dislikes:' cold weather Distorted Sequence Personality Caliber is a tough and rebellious teenager, often doing what she thinks is the right thing. She barely has much consideration for others unless they are her friends or family. She loves to do what she pleases, and is willing to lie her way into doing such activities. However unlike what most think, she is a person who often thinks low of herself. Seeing how her lies often lead her into trouble, she wishes to try and be as great as her mother. Despite seeming as if she'll amount to nothing, Matt often tells her that no matter what that she'll be a great person, and that their parents would never say otherwise. Caliber often takes the affection of her younger brother to heart, and is disheartened when anyone belittles their relationship with each other.But her rage completely flies out the window when someone takes that relationship and forms them as a couple, taking it as an insult to her family's pride as a whole rather than just hers or Matt's. In the iconoclast saga she has a more reserved personality to try and keep herself from her previous rashness. Helping in every way she can she tries to be positive, despite the odds. Her rage is ignitable but she tries to keep it back unless something enrages her to a high degree. She is very fragile with her emotions however, and tends to try and make a facade to avoid showing her true feelings, unless they need to be shown, such as creating a facade of hatred toward her brother when the other resistance members turned on him. She harbors great anger for Relius Clover due to his actions in turning Matt into an Unmeiken. She also has a softspot for Morcai due to her like of wolves, as well as the moment she and Lyre helped patch his wounded leg. She also has great respect for Noel Vermillion and a sort of fangirl-like personality toward Ragna the Bloodedge due to his connection to Asuva, despite retaining none of Asuva's memories, but knowing of his actions. She also has cunning wit alongside her brother if they collaborate on any sort of operation, such as an elaborate ploy to confuse others, or using Matt's attitude to the advantage, causing those not in the know of their plans to question their actions while she or Matt do not comply to informing the persons in question. Appearance Caliber is a 19 year old teenager with appearance similarities to her father and mother. She wears a yellow jacket with a black button up shirt under it, wears blue pants, a black scarf, a pair of glasses with a yellow tint, and gauntlets similar to Bullet's but colored black to distinguish them from her jacket. Her appearance changes to more match her mother rather than her father in the Iconoclast Saga after the timeskip, before changing back afterwords, dying a strand of her hair brown. Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf6xHzNbHj0 DEADLY HOPE] - Caliber's theme *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7RcBzh968w Hopeful Spar] Caliber vs Matt Theme *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkpGDut1qDg Wandering Fire] Caliber vs Morcai (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzf71e6-_IY Demonized Hopelessness] Caliber vs Yuugan (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFub1Rr9TSA Flares of Vengence] Caliber/Matt vs Relius Clover (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f0z_JTFNlA Heat of Influence] Unlimited Caliber vs Unlimited Yuugan (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1brFfsSneg Awakened Flares] Caliber's theme (Beastkin Uprising Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcxlBkUOEcs Copycat!] Caliber vs Flamme theme Stages *Sector Clearing: Clashing of lies and truth is a large burden on many Titles Trivia *She is very fond of wolves, and as a child she wished to own a pet wolf. Navigation Category:A-tier Character Category:Protagonist Category:Iconoclast Saga Character